Things to do on Road Trips
by DarkPandaAngel
Summary: After Fred and George leave Hogwarts they come home to the Burrow and their parents decide to take them on a road trip. During this road trip Fred and George unknowingly do everything that is on the 'Things to do on Road Trips' list.
1. Chapter 1

Alright so this is my first fanfic that I've done. Its on one of those copy and paste things that you can find on some people's profile. I'm not exactly sure where I found this one but it was on someones profile. Anyway it is things to do on a road trip.

Summary: After Fred and George make their great escape from Hogwarts in their seventh year their parents decide to take them on an out of the blue road trip. They then do things that were found on this list.

So I hope you guys like it and so far I have had a fun time writing this. Anyway here is the first chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Spill juice on the floor of the car repeatedly or better yet, spill milk!<strong>

"Mom, where are we going?" George asked.

Fred and George had just left Hogwarts on their brooms and their parents decided to take them on a surprise road trip. George was in the front and their mom was driving. Fred was in the back with their dad.

"I told you it is a surprise," Mrs Weasley said.

"Hey do we have any juice or milk with us?" Fred asked.

"Yeah it is in the cooler behind your." Mr. Weasley said.

"Okay thanks." Fred said.

Fred turned around and pick out a fruit punch juice box from the red cooler. He poked the straw through the whole and turned around. While turning around his hand hit the car seat and the juice box went flying to the car floor. The juice started coming out.

"Quick Fred pick it up!" Mr. Weasley yelled.

Fred bent down and picked up the spilling juice box. As he picked it up he squeezed it. All the juice still left in the container spilled all over the floor.

"What happened back there?" Miss Weasley asked, her voice filled with concern.

George turned around and saw the mess. His face looked amused. "Nothing much, Fred just spilled his juice everywhere."

"Fred!" Miss Weasley yelled her face turning red. "You better hope it doesn't stain!"

"Do not worry Molly, I will clean it," Mr. Weasley said as he took his wand out.

"Remember Arthur we promise not to use magic on this trip," Miss Weasley said irritated.

"Oh, yes, I guess I will just clean it later."

A couple of minutes later Mr. Weasley went into the cooler to get himself some milk. As he opened the bottle Fred accidentally on purpose hit the bottle and knocked it out of his hand and right on Mr. Weasley lap and the car floor.

"Fred Weasley! I know for a fact that that was on purpose!" Mr. Weasley yelled as he looked around for a napkin.

"No it was an accident! I'm being honest!" Fred said innocently. George was hiding a laugh from the front seat.

* * *

><p>The first chapter isn't really that funny but it will get better as the story progresses. R&amp;R<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter. I am going to try and update this everyday since there is only ten chapters and they are very easy to write. They are going to vary in length so don't be mad at me for that. Anyway here is the next update. I do not own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Poke someone, then when they tell you to stop it say, "what are you talking about? that wasn't me!" in a wounded tone. Works best when you are the only two passengers.<strong>

An hour later Mr. Weasley said. "This is it. Pull over Molly."

Miss. Weasley pulled over in front of a Walmart.

"Fred you are going to buy me new clothes. Molly and George, you guys go look for McDonalds or some other fast food restaurant," Mr. Arthur said as he and Fred got out of the car.

Miss. Weasley drove them around looking for a fast food restaurant. George slowly brought his hand over and poked her in the shoulder. Then he put his hand down and acted like nothing happened. He waited a minute before poking her again. This went on for ten minutes before Miss. Weasley got irritated. George poked her again.

"Stop poking me!" Miss. Weasley said.

"What are you talking about? That wasn't me!" George said in a wounded tone.

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't. My hands were by my side the whole time."

"You and I are the only two people in the car. I did not poke myself. You had to of," She said getting more irritated by the minute.

"How dare you suggest I would do something like that! And it was not me it was Bob," George said.

"Who is Bob?" Miss. Weasley asked.

"He is the person who does all the bad stuff in our house. Oh look a McDonalds," George said changing the conversation.

Miss. Weasley drove up to McDonalds drive through. "George, do we even know how to go through a drive through?" She asked.

"Uh," George thought a moment. "No, no we don't."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is he next chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>3. When you have just taken a large gulp of water, laugh. Loudly in the direction of another passenger.<strong>

After they got food from McDonalds they drove back to Walmart and picked up Fred and Mr. Weasley. Fred and Mr. Weasley got into the back of the car.

"What did you get me Georgie boy?" Fred asked.

"A hamburger happy meal!" George said proudly. "Oh and a bottle of water."

"Bottle of water. Why water?"

"You do not need the calories of soda Fred."

"You could have gotten me diet."

"Boys shut up!" Miss. Weasley yelled. She was thinking that maybe they should not have taken this road trip.

"Fine I will take the water," Fred said. He took a big gulp of water.

"Hey Mom, do you think that we could…"George was cut off as Fred spit out his water all over Mr. Weasley and started laughing really loud.

"Think that we could!" Fred said through his laughter. "Wow George you are really funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny." George said but Fred just kept on laughing.

Mr. Weasley looked extremely pissed off.

"Hey dad," Fred said.

"What?" Mr. Weasley said in a controlled voice. He was trying very hard to not get angry at his son.

"Why are you all wet?"


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Stare into space, and occasionally smile or laugh maliciously. When people ask what you're thinking about, say, "Oh... you'll see... mwahahaha!"**

After being yelled at by Mr. Weasley for thirty minutes George was moved to the back and Mr. Weasley moved up to the front. Fred was softly snoring when the car started moving again. George signed and shook Fred.

"What?" Fred said abruptly as he woke from his slumber.

"Fell asleep during the lecture again?" George whispered with a grin.

"No—alright you caught me. I fell asleep. They should expect it though. I mean they go on and on about boring things. I know I shouldn't spit water on people. It doesn't mean that knowing that is going to stop me from doing it." Fred said.

George chuckled. "Yeah."

Fred signed. "You know what's sad?"

"What?"

"I kind of wish I was back at Hogwarts."

"Yeah me too."

"I mean," Fred said. "We could pull pranks and the only person trying to get us in trouble was Umbridge."

"Yeah the good life."

"Now were stuck on a road trip instead of getting our prank store into business. Sometimes I think this is a deliberate attempt to stop us from creating a prank store."

"I know."

"It's like they think that if they take us far away from London and lock us up in a prison cell for forty years then we will forget our dream."

"Yeah…wait what?" George asked.

Fred continued as if he didn't hear George. "But even though those forty years in prison kept us from getting our dream in our youth we will have thought up of a thousand or more prank items to sell. Then we will make the biggest prank store in the history of prank stores. It will be big. Our names will be all over the world. Even in Australia and America and North Pole. You don't want to forget about Santa and his elves. They will want to know about our prank store too."

"But Fred Santa isn't—"

"And we will be kings!" Fred said cutting off George.

Fred then began to laugh maliciously. Mr. Weasley looked back.

"Fred what are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Arthur you shouldn't be asking that. You should be asking what is he planning!" Mrs. Weasley said from behind the wheel.

Fred just gave a chuckle. "Oh…you'll see…mwahahaha."

The two adults looked at George. He just shrugged his shoulders and said,

"Don't look at me. I didn't give birth to this evil thing. I'm just his twin. The good one."


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Hum the song that never ends, or maybe even it's a small world.**

Fred had fallen asleep shortly after his laughing session. Mr. Weasley was also taking a nap. Mrs. Weasley liked to do things in silent so George only had his thoughts to deal with. Unfortunately his mind was blank. He couldn't think of anything to do. Without noticing it he started to hum. It was soft at first but then he started to hum louder. Mrs. Weasley was annoyed at this.

"George, will you stop humming _Baby Got Back_? I find that sound highly offensive."

"Oh sorry mom," George said and then frowned. He didn't remember ever listing to that song. And then he remembered a summer vacation he took to Lee's grandfather's house. He had an Xbox 360 and the game Lips. Although as horrifying as it was to hear both Fred and Lee sing, it was pretty funny watching them trying to sing that sound.

George then started to hum another song. Only this time Mrs. Weasley wanted to kill herself.

"George stop humming It's a Small World." Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Again sorry mom," George said and then started singing. "It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small, small world. It's—"

"Sing it again and I will kill you."


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Carry on an animated disscussion with the invisible man next to you.**

George was still staring at Mrs. Weasley in fear thirty minutes after she had threaten him. He couldn't believe how evil she sounded. It scared him.

Fred awoke a few minutes later and looked at his brothers scared face. He let out a smirk. This trip was turning out to be fun. If only he could get his parents to regret taking them on it. And then an amazing idea hit Fred. He leaned next to George and whispered it in his ear.

"So, how has your day been so far?" Fred asked.

Mrs. Weasley though he was talking to her and started to speak. "It has—"

"Shh!" George said. "Bob is speaking."

"Bob? Who is this Bob?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "He isn't the Bob who supposedly does all the bad stuff in our house is he?"

"No," Fred said. "That is that Bob. This is this Bob." Fred pointed to the seat between himself and George.

"And that Bob does do all the bad things in our house," George said. "You just never see him."

"Anyway Bob was telling me about his enjoy able day. Weren't you Bob?" Fred asked. He waited a few minutes before speaking again. "Splendid. Now I heard that you have met the Queen of England. Care to share?"

"Queen of England?" Mrs. Weasley mouthed to herself. Her boys needed help.

"That sounds delightful!" George said. "You really got to sing to her? What did you sing?"

"Oh that song," Fred said. "I've heard of it. I don't think the queen would have liked it though."

"Yeah singing to her how you like big butts might not have been the best thing to do. " George said.

"No way!" Fred said. "Man you are so lucky! I wish my mom would let me do that!"

"Do what?" Mrs. Weasley asked and then had a thought. Maybe she didn't want to know.

"Bob's mom let him go streaking through a baseball field when a game was being played. Do you think we can do that when we sneak into Hogwarts to watch Gryffindor beat Slytherin? I'm sure McGonagall would be happy to see us."

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Bob, get out of this car right now before my boys think about jumping naked on an ostrich and having an ostrich race to see who can get around the whole world faster." Mrs. Weasley face then fell.

Fred and George looked at each other suggestively.

"Don't you dare."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating over the weekend. I totally forgot about this vacation my parents and I were going on. To make up for it here are the four chapters that would have been posted. (Includes today.)

* * *

><p><strong>7. Shriek, "bee!" and proceed to shriek and swat at the air next to you. Once you have gotten everybody freaked out say, "Oh-never mind. Only a piece of fluff."<strong>

"Now boys," Mr. Weasley said. "Would you mind telling me why Mrs. Weasley is hyper venting?"

"Well, It seems that Fred might have—"

"Bee!" Fred shouted swatting the air. "Bee! Bee! Bee! Kill it daddy!"

George moved himself up against the door on his side. His eyes were wide and looking for any signs of the bee.

"Fred where is it? You know I'm allergic!" George yelled and started swatting the air.

"Bee! Bee! Ahh! It almost touched me!"

Mr. Weasley who wasn't fond of bees himself was swatting the air and looking around for the bee Fred was shouting about. Mrs. Weasley shared no key interest. She acted like the whole bee thing didn't affect her.

"It's on your shoulder mom!" Fred yelled.

Mrs. Weasley screamed and let go of the wheel for a few seconds and then put her hands back on the wheel. She didn't need to have a car accident with a bee in the car.

Once Fred noticed that everyone was freaking out he saw a piece of fluff falling from the air.

"Oh—never mind. It's only a piece of fluff."

Three pairs of eyes turned towards him and glared.


End file.
